La chasse aux pommes sauvages
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: Fye chasse la pomme sauvage, Kurogane chasse le chocolat domestique, mais que se passe-t-il donc ? résumé tout pourri, venez lire ! shonen-ai kuro/fye. deuxième et dernier chapitre en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Et oui, c'est moi ! Je vous avais manqué, pas vrai ? (non, ne répondez pas...)**

**Bref, je viens pour annoncer une nouvelle fic, qui devait être un petit OS, mais qui finalement sera en deux chapitres.**

**Disclaimers: Fye et Kuro sont à moi ! et à personne d'autre ! ah... tiens, mesdemoiselles les clamps...! ah mais bien sûr, c'est une blague, hein, c'est tout à vous ! Enfin, sauf les pommes sauvages...**

**résumé: Fye chasse la pomme sauvage, Kurogane chasse le chocolat domestique, mais que se passe-t-il donc ? résumé tout pourri, venez lire !**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Tu as toujours été trop gentil Fye...<em>

_Je ne suis pas gentil, je suis faible. Sinon, j'aurai été capable de vous protéger, sire._

Alors que le roi de Cèles s'effondre au sol, sa voix continue de retentir.

_Tu n'es pas capable de me protéger, mais tu ne seras jamais capable de protéger qui que ce soit !_

Les visages de ceux qu'il a appris a aimer commencent à tourbillonner autour de lui.

Shaolan, au regard déterminé, mais là si peiné.

_J'avais confiance en vous, M. Fye..._

Mokona, dont les larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux.

_Fye-san ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait_ ?_ Mokona a mal !_

Sakura, dont le regard reste doux, malgré sa détresse.

_... Ce n'est pas votre faute vous savez..._

Et lui. Au regard de braise qui fait toujours fondre la glace du cœur du blondinet. Au regard qui a toujours l'air haineux.

Kurogane, que jamais il n'a appelé une seule fois par son nom.

Kurogane, dont la haine est authentique, cette fois.

_Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Je déteste les types dans ton genre, qui abandonnent avant d'avoir essayé !_

Fye qui avait baissé les yeux aux reproches et aux faux réconforts de ses amis relève vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Devant lui, des images d'un blond froid et distant envers Shaolan et Mokona, des images de lui en train de discuter tristement avec la princesse. Puis de lui en train de la transpercer, sous le regard horrifié de shaolan et de kurogane. Et enfin, Kurogane, qui se fait transpercer par son roi, attaquer par lui-même, et qui se fait couper un bras.

Fye ouvrit la bouche.

était-ce vraiment lui, qui faisait tout cela ?

était-ce à cause de lui ?

_Les jumeaux portent malheur autour d'eux._

**- !**

...

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa vivement, en sueur dans son lit.

Un cauchemar.

Il regarda son poing ensanglanté.

Il s'était mordu le poing pour s'empêcher de réveiller tout le monde.

C'était devenu une habitude. Après tout, il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits.

Mais jamais il n'y avais vu ses compagnons.

Il se leva sans bruit et sortit de sa chambre, aussi léger qu'un chat.

Furtivement, il passa devant les chambres de ses compagnons.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il franchit un à un les couloirs de l'immense demeure dans laquelle ils étaient hébergés.

La direction ?

La cuisine.

Qui n'a jamais eu soif en pleine nuit, ou ne s'est jamais réveillé avec un petit creux ?

Fye se dirigea donc à pas de loups vers la cuisine, avec la ferme intention de remplir son estomac qui semblait crier famine.

Eh oui, ce sont les aléas de la vie.

Il arrive souvent qu'après un cauchemar on ait très très faim.

Enfin, le blond arriva à son Eden. La pièce où pullulent les placards et frigidaires de toutes tailles renfermant les meilleures sucreries, et les meilleurs sakés.

D'ailleurs, son choix se dirigea vers une délicieuse bouteille de _Mugetsu_, et il pris un panier de pomme, avec un couteau éplucheur.

Il se dirigea vers la terrasse qui était accessible par une porte fenêtre.

il s'assit sur un tabouret, à l'exterieur, et commença à siroter son verre de saké.

Il observa les étoiles.

À Cèles, il avait l'habitude de les regarder, tard le soir.

Et Ashura venait le voir et le réprimandait gentiment en lui disant qu'il ne grandirait jamais si il ne dormais pas.

Ce à quoi il répondait qu'à valeria, on ne voyait pas les étoiles.

Il se saisit d'une pomme, mais bizarrement, il glissa de son tabouret et entraîna tout le panier dans sa chute.

Il se retrouva donc les quatre fer en l'air, entouré de pommes.

Il décida de rester allongé pour observer le ciel.

Il se saisit d'une pomme qui avait roulé à côté de lui et du couteau éplucheur.

Ni plus ni moins, il commença à l'éplucher au dessus de sa tête.

l'épluchure en forme de serpentin qu'il découpait distraitement lui tombait dans la bouche, et il la mangeait comme on avalerais des spaghettis.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi une certaine personne aux cheveux noirs pour rentrer dans la cuisine.

Lui, cherchait du saké, du chocolat (1), et surtout la cause de ce bruit qui venait de le sortir du sommeil.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir saisi le chocolat en tablette, il se dirigea vers le placard à saké, mais s'arrêta net, en voyant que la porte-fenêtre était ouverte.

Son butin en main, il sortit sur la terrasse, et tomba sur le spectacle insolite du blond en train d'essayer de fourrer un quartier de pomme dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il tentait de s'extirper de tout les morceaux d'épluchures de pomme qui lui étaient tombées dessus.

Le tableau était si comique que le glaçon brun ne pu réprimer un rire.

Ce qui fit que le blond se rendit compte de sa présence.

Et se dépêcha de détourner la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues -de honte-, tandis que le brun détournait la tête lui aussi, mais pour cacher son fou rire, le premier depuis un certain temps.

Le blond se dépêcha de se débarbouiller et se tourna vers son compagnon, qui étais plié en deux.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendais rire d'une manière naturelle.

- T'es mignon, quand tu ris...

Le mage plaqua ses deux mains en quatrième vitesse sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, mais le mal était fait.

Kurogane le regardait interloqué, la larme à l'œil et les joues rouges, signe qu'il avait trop ri.

-Pardon ?

-Euh ! Ah ! Euh ! Désolé ! Enfin... Ça m'a échappé, mais je le pensais, enfin ! non, je le pensais pas, mais ! enfin...

Fye s'embrouillait et rougissais au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de trouver une excuse valable. Si bien que le brun, pour le calmer, n'eut d'autre choix (2) que de lui mettre la main dans les cheveux et de lui rétorquer:

-Et toi t'es mignon quand tu rougis.

Ce qui rendis le blond encore plus rouge.

Pour cacher sa gène, le ninja s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Au fait pourquoi tu es là ? En pleine nuit, s'entend ?

- Eh bien... Fye se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes. Il prit un air vraiment sérieux, qui jurait avec ses yeux brillants. En fait, tu vois, cher Kuro-wan...

-Kurogane ! hurla ce cher Kuro-wan.

-C'est pareil. Donc je disais... En fait, le Fye.D Flowright est une espèce nocturne qui chasse la pomme sauvage !

D'un geste ample, il désigna le pommes étalées par terre. Puis, comme le ninja ne répondait pas, il en profita pour bondir, comme à la manière d'un gros matou, sur une de ces créatures vertes et rondes. Ensuite, il s'allongea et se remis à s'éplucher la pomme au dessus de la bouche.

Le ninja, qui n'avait rien dit, habitué aux habituelles bêtises du blond, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tout de même.

-Et koi, puro-kon, pu chaizais poi ? demanda Fye, la bouche remplie d'épluchures.

- Euh ?

- et toi, tu faisais quoi, là ? nee, Kuro-pon ? traduit le bond, après avoir déglutit.

En fait, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, en voyant la tablette de chocolat que le brun avait oublié de cacher.

- Oooooh, je vois ! Le Kuro est aussi un animal nocturne qui chasse le chocolat domestique !

-Pas... du tout ! répliqua le ninja, essayant de trouver une excuse valable.

Soudain, il vit la main de Fye, où la trace de morsure se faisait visible.

-C'est quoi, ça ? (et hop, diversion !) fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Fye regarda sa main et, avec l'air le plus naturel du monde lui répondit:

-Tu sais, les pommes sauvages, c'est sauvage ! donc ça mord ! C'est sûr que c'est pas du chocolat domestique qui va faire ça !

Et il se mit à tailler des dents dans ses pommes, donnant une armée de pommes enragées.

-Tu t'es mordu le poing ? continua Kurogane, sans prêter attention aux divagations d'ivrogne du mage. Mais pourquoi ?

Fye sentit qu'il allait devoir répondre, or, cela équivaudrait à divulguer ses cauchemars et son passé au brun.

Il décida de dire la semi-vérité, une semi-vérité qui fermerait la bouche du ninja, même si ça le blesserait en même temps.

- Oui, je me suis mordu. et c'est à cause de toi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Fye se leva. Puis, il fit un grand sourire au ninja.

-Occupe toi de finir ma chasse aux pommes !

Kurogane voulu répliquer, mais ne dit rien. Sur les joues souriantes du mage brillaient des larmes.

Et il était sérieux en lui disant que c'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était mordu.

Mais le ninja ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour provoquer ça.

* * *

><p>(1) Il ne peut en manger que la nuit, car sinon, le mage le verrais, et ça, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'il veut. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire, ensuite ?<p>

(2) Enfin si, mais c'était trop tentant ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre devrait être le dernier, mais rien n'est vraiment sûr !<strong>

**Bref, vous voulez la suite, mais vous ne savez pas comment me forcer dans ma rapidité ?**

**Un moyen très simple: appuyez sur ce bouton que vous voyez en bas, qui veut dire en anglais: laisser un commentaire !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Je suis mokona-pyuh ! Haha ! Vous m´avez peut-être déjà lue dans des fics terribles telles que : quand la fatalité a pour nom Mokona, ou Sur le toit… Et voilà le second et dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

**J´espère qu´elle va vous plaire, car j´ai mis beaucoup de temps et de cœur dans sa conception. (Traduction : Y a intérêt qu´elle vous plaise, parce que j´en ai chier, moi !)**

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ponctuée de fautes d´orthographes (car le clavier allemand ne connait pas le C cédille, et ne me propose aucune correction T_T. Mais ou va le monde ?).**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Fye et Kurogane se levèrent en même temps que les enfants et que mokona. Une grande première, car d´habitude, ils se levaient toujours avant tout le monde. Surtout Fye. Pourtant ce matin là, ils se levèrent tout les deux peu après les enfants.<p>

Encore, cela aurait pu ne choquer personne. Tout le monde a le droit à une ou deux grasses matinées. Mais quand on fait une tête de déterré et qu´en plus on a des cernes noires sous les yeux, alors qu´on a fait la grasse mat´, ca a de quoi choquer.

C´est donc pour ca que Sakura et Shaolan ouvrirent de grand yeux en voyant les deux hommes arriver en se tenant aux murs et avec un air de zombie.

Sakura essaya un "bonjour", mais cela ne fut pas très réussi:

- euh, bonjourmonsieurfye... bonjourmonsieurkurogane... vousavezbiendormi ?

Shaolan se mit devant la princesse, tandis que Mokona dévisageai les deux insomniaques avec méfiance.

- Voyons, Hime ! Ce ne sont pas M. Fye et M. kurogane ! Vous le voyez bien !

- Ma-Mais...

Mokona se tourna vers shaolan.

- Tu as raison ! Même Yûko avec une gueule de bois après une semaine de beuverie a meilleure mine !

Sakura se mit à paniquer.

- Mais alors, où sont M. Kurogane et M. Fye ?

- Ce sont peut-être eux, mais ils se sont fait zombifier pendant la nuit... murmura Mokona avec un air grave.

- Mais c´est horrible !

- Ne craignez rien, Princesse ! Je vais les retenir ! Fit Shaolan avec bravoure.

- Mais, M. Shaolan... Vous risquez de mourir !

- Elle a raison, Shaolan ! Tu vas crever comme un chien, face à deux zombies ! Surtout face à Kurogane ! les rassura mokona. Il nous faut un plan de bataille ! Replis dans le placard à balai !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Les trois compères filèrent s´enfermer à double tour dans le placard à balai. Une fois à l´intérieur, ils commencèrent à réfléchir à une stratégie anti-zombie avec l´aide de mokona qui avait vu de nombreux films d´horreurs. Les deux "zombies" l´entendirent très clairement dire qu´il fallait viser la tête du zombie avant tout.

Le brun et le blond se regardèrent, et Fye explosa de rire.

- Oh my god, ils ont raison ! On dirait que tu t´es frotté les yeux après avoir mis trop de mascara ! (1)

- Pff, et toi tu ferais peur à une pierre, le mage ! grogna Kurogane.

Fye se mit à tourner autour du ninja en chantant "Kuro-tan se travestit la nuit, Kuro-tan se maquille !". Et pour donner le change à leurs habitudes, Kurogane se mit à courir après le blond, en brandissant une chaise.

Les trois réfugiés choisirent ce moment pour sortir du placard en brandissant des poêles à frire et en criant "Yaaaaaaaah". Ils se stoppèrent bien vite en voyant que les deux hommes se couraient après.

- Ben on dirait que c´était eux, finalement... Déclara Mokona.

- Oui. Répondit Shaolan. A moins qu´ils ne veuillent nous bluffer...

- Pas bête, pour une fois ! Je suggère qu´on garde nos armes en mains, et qu´au moindre changement de comportement on attaque ! Fit la boule de poil, qui ne tenait pourtant rien dans ses petits bras.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en serrant fort leurs poêles dans leurs bras. Ils allèrent s´asseoir, et commencèrent à manger comme si de rien était, leurs poêles sur les genoux. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par un blond et un brun exténués d´avoir trop courus après une nuit blanche.

-Bwaah, chuis crevé... Bailla le blond.

- A qui la faute ? rétorqua le brun.

- Ben... C´est pas ma faute si tu prend la mouche si facilement !

-... Je ne parle pas de ca.

Fye se tut, et faillit arrêter de sourire. Kurogane détourna le regard, et englouti une tartine de confiture. Les trois autres y virent un signe, et mokona cria:

- Kuro mange du sucré ! Fye est triste ! A l´attaque !

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il ouvrit la bouche en grand , envoyant des dizaines de poêles rebondir sur les deux hommes. La petite Sakura envoya de toutes ses forces ses poêles dans leurs visages, et Shaolan abbattit les siennes sur leurs crânes.

Soudain, sous leurs yeux horrifiés, le visage du Ninja virra au rouge -aussi à cause de la poêle de Sakura- et il assomma Shaolan, tandis que Fye se glissait sous la table pour éviter la déferlante de poêles. Mokona cria à Sakura qui battait en retraite:

- On a perdu Shaolan ! Il va se faire zombifier !

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent plus encore, Kurogane se saisit du lapin.

- Oi, Shiro Manjû ! Tu va arrêter de te faire des films, ouais !

Sakura, qui réveillait shaolan à coup de verres d´eau (enfin, pas avec le verre, mais avec l´eau !), murmura d´une voix de souris:

- alors c´est vraiment vous ?

- Sakura-chan, répondit fye, qui avait remis son sourire habituel en place, tu crois vraiment qu´on pouvait se faire zombifier dans un monde où il n´y a pas de zombies ? Non, on n'a juste pas très bien dormi, moi et Kuro-papa.

Sakura fit une mine inquiète, mais ne dit rien. Kurogane soupira, et reposa mokona dont il avait étendu les joues jusqu´au plus possible. Celui-ci se mis à gémir que Kurogane était méchant, mais celui-ci n´y faisait pas attention. Il se rassit à table et se mit à boire son café. Fye déclara qu´il allait finir sa nuit, et monta dans sa chambre. Le ninja posa sa tasse vide, et se leva.

- Oi, dès que le gamin est réveillé, vous me rangez les poêles. Et que ca soit vite fait !

...

Fye était allongé sur son lit, et réfléchissait. Bien sûr, il n´allait pas finir sa nuit. Si c´était pour encore faire des cauchemars... Toute la nuit il n´avait fait que sangloter et faire des cauchemars, d´un réalisme époustouflant.

Il savait qu´un jour où l´autre son roi se réveillerait, et que là, il n´aurait d´autres choix que de le tuer. En tout cas, s'il voulait vraiment arriver à protéger quelqu´un, c´est ce qu´il ferait.

Mais ses cauchemars le taraudaient encore. Était-ce là le futur ? Il allait perdre un œil, mais pourtant il survivrait... étrange. Et puis, il ne sourirait plus.

Fye eut un sourire ironique. Il ne se cacherait plus, une bonne chose de faite. Après, Shaolan ne serait plus le même. Même en rêve, Fye avait vu que ce serait le vrai shaolan qui était là. Donc le sceau de l´oeil allait se briser.

Et puis, le plus important.

Kurogane allait tuer son roi. La malédiction ferait donc effet.

Et surtout, cela voudrait dire qu´ils iraient à Celes, donc il y avait une grande probabilité qu´ils apprennent tous tout son passé.

Le mage poussa un soupir résigné. Le futur ne changerait pas, c´était certain.

- aaah, Fye... Que ferais tu, si tu étais à ma place, hein ? Tu leur dirais tout, peut-être... Tu essayerai de régler les problèmes. murmura le blond. Non, en fait, tu n´aurais peut-être pas fait de pacte avec ashura-ô. Ni avec Fei-wan. Tu aurais été tellement mieux si je n´avais pas été là...

Le mage rit jaune. Fye avait toujours été plus intelligent que lui. Il n´aurait pas dû mourir par sa faute.

Oui, c´était sa faute, car il était faible... On le lui avait assez souvent dit. Et puis, pleurer devant l´homme qu´on aime, à savoir kurogane, c´est faible.

- Tu sais fye, je crois que Kurogane est exactement le genre d´homme qui t´aurait plut, à toi aussi... Mais malheureusement c´est aussi le genre d´homme auquel on peut rien cacher, hein... Si je n´avais pas été là, Ce serait peut-être toi qui aurait rencontré Kuro et qui en serait tombé amoureux... Moi, si je m´en approche trop, je vais lui porter malheur...

Le blond resta allongé sur son lit, en repensant à son frère jumeau.

- Si je n´avais pas été là, tu ne serais pas mort, Fye... murmura-t-il une dernière fois.

Il soupira. Il resterait sur son lit. Oui, il avait la ferme intention d´y rester toute la journée.

...

Pendant ce temps, Kurogane ruminait lui aussi. Il avait passé la nuit à ruminer, et il continuait à se casser la tête sur une énigme blonde de premier choix.

Pourquoi est-ce que le mage s´était mordu à cause de lui ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait avoir causé ca ? Premièrement, il ne s´était pas mordu de rire... Il pleurait. Et puis, la quasi-totalité de ses rires et sourires étaient faux.

Le ninja grogna. Qu´est-ce que le blond pouvait bien cacher sous ses masques souriants ? Rien de bon, c´était sûr. La seule chose sûre c´est que le mage était triste. Horriblement triste. Et que la veille il avait dû laisser des larmes s´échapper car il en avait trop à cacher.

Qui peut être si triste qu´il est obligé de sourire tout le temps pour ne pas sombrer ?

Kurogane regarda le plafond. Lui aussi, il aurait fait ceci, si il n´y avait pas eu Tomoyo. Il se serait caché, qui sait ? Il serait peut-être même devenu fou ? Mais Fye n´avait pas eu l´air d´avoir ce genre de personne dans sa vie... A moins que cette personne aussi n´ait eu un problème ? Après tout, il lui avait dit, dans le monde de chun-yan "J´ai laissé quelqu´un endormi au fond de l´eau. Si il se réveille, il risque de me chercher...".

- Il faudrait vraiment qu´il attire le malheur pour que son passé soit horrible et qu´en plus après il se passe encore quelque chose de terrible... non ? fit-il remarquer à lui même.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Il se retourna sur son lit. Un jour, de toute façon, il faudrait bien qu´il apprenne tout... Parce que s´il voulait que le mage reste avec lui...

Depuis un certain temps déjà, le ninja avait commencé à nourrir de l´affection pour le blond. Et il s´était bien vite rendu compte que cette affection était plus forte que celle qu´il portait à sa princesse. Dés que le voyage serait terminé, le brun avait l´intention de demander à Fye de venir avec lui dans son monde.

Le brun soupira. Depuis quand il était capable de tomber amoureux, lui ? Bon. Il allait rester dans sa chambre jusqu´au soir, puis il irait voir s´il restait du chocolat domestique. Après tout, il pouvait aussi trouver un chasseur de pommes sauvages...

...

Fye se réveilla en sursaut, le poing dans la bouche. Encore ce cauchemar.

Il se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, bander sa main. Il venait de rouvrir ses plaies.

Il savait, pourtant, qu´il ne devait pas dormir... mais sa fatigue l´avait rattrapé.

En chemin, il passa devant la cuisine. Une soudaine envie de pomme se pointa jusqu'à son cerveau. Après tout, sa main pouvait attendre...

Il se dirigea vers l´évier, où il avait laissé son couteau éplucheur, son arme de prédilection. Puis, il bondit sur la terrasse, afin de trouver une pomme qui était restée dehors. Il en trouva rapidement une, toutes dents dehors et qui le regardait méchamment. Elle périt sous la lame de son couteau, rapidement et dans d´atroces souffrances. Il se jeta sur sa prochaine victime, qui se cachait derrière un tabouret, et allait l´achever, quand il sentit la présence d´un autre chasseur nocturne, dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement, avec un mauvais pressentiment sur le chasseur en question.

- Kurogane, souffla Fye.

Le ninja s´arrêta net.

- comment m´as tu appelé ?

Fye comprit tout de suite qu´il devait faire diversion.

- De quoi tu parle, Kuro-pon ? Dis-moi, tu chasse encore le chocolat domestique ?

- ... Ouais.

Le brun s´assit à côté du blond, qui sentit son cœur s´emballer. Le ninja sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa poche, et commença à en retirer le papier aluminium. Il cassa un carreau qu´il mit sur sa langue pour le laisser fondre. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour savourer la sucrerie, puis il se tourna vers fye, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. le brun écarquilla les yeux.

- ... ton sourire...

Le blond le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- oui, Kuro-pii ?

- Il était... vrai.

- ... ah.

Le mage arrêta de sourire pour de bon. Kurogane l´avait remarqué. Il avait remarqué qu´il mentait, qu´il ne faisait que des faux sourires. Il avait remarqué qu´il était un menteur. Qu´il mentait même à lui, kurogane. Surtout à lui.

Cela faisait trop pour le mage, qui se retenait depuis plusieurs années.

Les larmes jaillirent d´elles-même.

- Et merde... jura le blond, en s´essuyant rageusement les yeux.

Kurogane, qui était resté surpris devant ce changement d´humeur soudain, arrêta la main du blond dès qu´il vit le sang qui se mélangeait aux larmes.

- tu t´es encore mordu !

À ces mots, les larmes du blond redoublèrent. Encore une chose qu´il avait remarqué. Il remarquait donc tout ?

Le brun fit soudain quelque chose à laquelle le blond ne s´attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il le pris dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maladroite. Les deux hommes avaient le coeur qui battait et les joues rouges, mais aucun des deux ne le voyait.

- Tu sais, Fye, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleure, pourquoi tu mens, pourquoi tu fais tout ce que tu fais... Je sais juste que je n´aime pas quand tu es triste, et que j´aime encore moins quand tu mens. Et si tu veux parler, ou juste pleurer, et bien je suis là.

Le mage se peletonna contre le brun.

- Merci, Kuro-nyan... Tu es gentil...

- Je le suis toujours... Mais ca ne se voit pas forcément. grogna le ninja, gené.

- Tu sais, un jour on va se detester, l´un et l´autre... Lá, tu ne sera plus gentil du tout...

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

Le ninja avait pris le blond par les épaules et regardait à présent son visage humide. Fye baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ca !

- Je l´ai vu en rêve. murmura le blond. Vous allez tous tout savoir... et puis à cause de ma faiblesse, vous allez tous être blesser... je ne sais même pas si vous allez vous en sortir... et toi, quand tu sauras tout, tu vas me haïr.

Kurogane se tut. Le blond ferma les yeux, attendant que le brun parte et le laisse là.

- T´as qu´à me le dire maintenant.

- Tu ne m´as pas écouté, ou quoi ? Si je te le dit, tu va me haïr !

Le brun se pencha alors avec douceur sur le blond, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Le brun se releva, les joues rouges tomate et dit avec douceur:

- Peut-être mais pour l´instant je t´aime. Donc tu peut tout me dire.

Le blond s´écarta vivement du brun, avec un air effrayé. Ses larmes, presque sèches, se remirent à couler plus fort. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- C´est pas vrai... Mais c´est pas vrai ! Hein, kurogane, c´est pas vrai ?

Le brun le regarda avec un air à demi-peiné, à demi-interrogateur. Bizarrement, il n´aimait pas que le blond l´appelle par son nom en entier.

- J´ai l´habitude de raconter n´importe quoi ? Non, c´est la vérité. Je suis amoureux de toi.

- Ah... Et moi qui était certain que tu étais amoureux de Tomoyo... Comme quoi... Mais je suis désolé kuro-pon...

Le ninja l´arrêta d´un geste de la main.

- C´est pas réciproque, c´est ca ?

Le blond eut un air horrifié. Comment pouvait-il croire ca ?

- Mais non ! Justement ! Le problème c´est que moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi !

Le ninja le regarda, étonné et heureux.

- Comment ca, "le problème" ? Pour moi s´en est pas un...

- C´est parce que tu ne sais rien de moi !

- Je n´attend que ton accord pour que tu me raconte des choses sur toi, déjà.

-...

Le blond ne dit rien. Si il lui racontait tout, il le haïrait ! Et est-ce que Fye serait d´accord ?

"Ne t´inquiète pas, Yui, je suis d´accord. Tu en a besoin pour être heureux. Et je ne veux que ton bonheur."

Le mage hoqueta de surprise. Il regarda le ninja, qui attendait.

- Kuro, rassure moi, tu n´as rien dit, ni rien entendu ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-... Non.

"C´est moi Yui, Fye."

Pas très sûr de lui, le blond grommela:

- Si c´est un coup de Fei-Wan, c´est vraiment pas drôle...

Kurogane le regardait avec une mine inquiète. Pourquoi parlait-il tout seul ?

- Euh, Fye, de quoi tu parles ? Parce que là, tu parle tout seul...

"Tu sais, ce n´est pas un coup de Fei-Wan. C´est vraiment moi."

- Vraiment toi ? Te fiche pas de moi. Si c´était toi, pourquoi tu ne m´aurait pas contacté avant, quand j´avais besoin de toi ?

"Parce que là, c´est spécial. Tu avais besoin de mon autorisation pour faire quelque chose. Je te la donne volontiers."

- Fye ? C´est vraiment toi ? Demanda le mage, ses larmes inondant une fois de plus ses joues.

"Oui. Ne t´inquiète pas, je vais bien. Enfin, autant qu´un mort peut aller bien."

- Donc tu es en paix, tu veux dire ? Tant mieux…

"Yui, je n´ai plus beaucoup de temps. Au revoir Yui. Soit heureux."

- Je… oui… murmura le blond, dont les larmes ne tarissaient pas. Au revoir…

Kurogane le regardais avec un air de totale incompréhension. Après tout, le mage venait un peu de parler tout seul…

- Tu parlais avec qui ? demanda-t-il au blond, un sourcil levé.

-… Avec Fye… fit le blond en baissant la tête.

-… Pardon ? Pourquoi tu parle de toi à la 3eme personne du singulier ? Tu t´es fais mokoniser (2) ?

Le mage fit un pauvre sourire.

- Mais non… Fye, ce n´est pas moi. En vérité, je m´appelle Yui.

-…Pardon ? répéta le ninja, interloqué.

- Fye, continua le blond, c´était mon frère jumeau.

- C´était … ?

- Oui. Il est mort quand nous avions 16 ans. (3)

-… désolé.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut le blond qui rompit le silence.

- Tu voulais tout savoir, je vais tout te raconter. C´est une longue histoire, alors on va y passer la nuit.

- C´est pas grave, j´aurais pas pu dormir sinon.

Et le blond lui raconta tout. Il lui raconta sa naissance avec Fye, l´audience avec le roi, la fosse aux condamnés où il avait passé son enfance, les morts de valéria, la visite de Fei-wan… Il marqua une pause au moment de décrire la mort de son frère et les malédictions dont il était sujet. Il ne dit pas en quoi consistaient ces malédictions. Puis il raconta la venue d´ashura, sa vie à Celes, son apprentissage de la magie, La pose de son tatouage, l´annonce de l´arrivée d´une bête à Celes. Puis il raconta la découverte de son roi qui avait tué les habitants de Celes, le fait qu´il l´avait endormi car il ne voulait pas le tuer, et enfin le fait qu´il avait fui.

Durant tout le récit, kurogane n´avait rien dit. A la fin, il sortit enfin de son silence et demanda :

- Et c´est pour ca que je devrais te haïr ? Parce que tu apporte le malheur autour de toi sans le vouloir ? Parce que tu n´es responsable directement de la mort de personne ? Parce que tu as un passé qui peut rivaliser avec le mien sans problème ? Parce que tu es porteur de malédictions qui nous poserons problèmes à l´avenir ? Tout ca à cause de Fei-Wan, en plus ?

Le brun regarda le blond. Celui-ci baissa les yeux.

- Tu sais, Yui, si tu as peur de me porter malheur c´est normal, mais moi je n´ai pas peur. Même si je dois en mourir, je veux rester avec toi, et c´est mon choix.

Le mage sourit, des larmes de bonheur plein les yeux.

- Au fait kuro-wan, si ca ne te dérange pas, j´aimerais que tu continue à m´appeler Fye. Et si tu es toujours d´accord pour qu´on soit ensemble…

Le ninja sourit. Il s´avança, prit la main de son petit-ami, et l´embrassa. Le blond répondit au baiser. Leurs langues se mirent à danser un ballet sensuel et le baiser s´approfondit. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, le brun sourit à nouveau, et dit :

- Ben tiens, bien sûr que je suis toujours d´accord, Fye…

Fye sourit, un vrai sourire, et lui dit :

- Maintenant, je vais t´appeler kuro-pomme !

Car après tout, le Fye est un animal nocturne chassant la pomme sauvage…

* * *

><p>(1) Chose qu´ils ont rencontré dans un autre monde.<p>

(2) Car pour ceux qui ne l´auraient pas remarqué, mokona parle de lui à la 3eme personne du singulier.

(3) comme fye fait toujours plus jeune que son vrai âge, je mets ici ce que je pense…

* * *

><p>Plus tard, alors qu´ils regardaient les étoiles ensembles, le blond dans les bras du brun, celui-ci demanda :<p>

-Au fait Fye, ca fait un moment que je me pose la question : Tu as quel âge, en vrai ?

- Ah, je l´attendais celle là. Mais d´abord, dis moi toi tu as quel âge ?

- 36 ans, à peu près… donc, et toi ?

- Mon dieu, Kuro-pomme, qu´est-ce que t´es jeune ! Je suis un vrai grand-père à côté de toi !

- Un grand-père ? fit le ninja sceptique, en regardant le blond.

Il jeta un œil au visage sans une seule ride du blond, qui avait l´air d´avoir 20 ans. Il soupira.

-Donc, tu as quel âge ?

-… Je vais bientôt avoir la soixantaine… ou peut-être plus.

-… oh.

- oui.

- un vrai grand-père.

- tu vois, qu´est-ce que je te disais ! Méchant kuro-pomme !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici la fin d´une chasse aux pommes, qui aura duré bien longtemps !<strong>

**En tout cas, j´èspère qu´elle vous aura plus, et n´hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil pour voir les autres fics que j´ai écrit ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! (ainsi qu´une petite reviews, ca va sans dire...)**

**Ahlala… bref, je suis sûre que depuis le temps, vous savez où appuyer pou****r me donner votre avis, hein !**


End file.
